


Distraction

by MadameAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameAngel/pseuds/MadameAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter uses his newfound... feelings? Where on earth did that come from? to confront the Dark Lord and escape from Riddle manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Harry Potter stood, frozen, at the top of the stairs. Voldemort was standing in the entry hall, frozen as well, listening for any sound of movement. At this precise moment, Harry got an idea. When Dark wizard turned his back to the stairs, Harry slowly crept down the stairs. When he reached the third step down, an earsplitting wooden squeal rent the air. The man in the doorway of the kitchen downstairs whirled around, his eyes riveted to the stairs. Harry froze, his blood turning to ice.

Voldemort's eyes widened at the sight of Harry frozen on the stairs.

"Well, well, well, Potter. Come to torment me more than you already do?" he whispered, his voice low and dangerous.

Harry's breathing quickened, and he furrowed his brow in confusion at this new feeling. Blinking several times, he continued down the stairs. Voldemort strode to the foot of the stairs and watched as Harry slowly descended the monstrous staircase. Upon reaching the bottom step, Harry could nearly look the man in the eye.

"Why have you come here, Potter?" Voldemort said slowly.

"I came because... um... because..." Harry tried to come up with a reason for confronting the wizard this way.  _Remember_ , he told himself,  _This is for Ginny, so you both can escape_. But even as he said that, he felt himself beginning to forget whey they had even come into this house to begin with.

Voldemort's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Out with it, boy."

"Well, I came because... I-" Harry cut his sentence short by pressing his lips to the lips of the man in front of him. Voldemort stiffened, but Harry didn't let up. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ginny standing upstairs with a shocked look on her face. He kissed Voldemort deeper, and at last felt the man respond favorably to him. He cracked open an eye and motioned for Ginny to leave by way of the front door. Feeling a lapse in Harry's enthusiasm, Voldemort reached out and pulled him closer. Harry closed his eye again once he felt Ginny pass him. He heard the front door close and pulled away from the wizard. Voldemort's pupils were dialated, and he let out a rather un-Voldemort-like wimper as Harry pulled himself off of the wizard's body.

"I have to go," Harry whispered, wiping his lips to rid them of the man's taste. "Good-bye." He ran to the door as quietly as he could. Looking back, he saw Voldemort leaning heavily on the stair rail, trying to catch his breath. He closed the door behind him and ran out into the crisp fall air, tears streaming down his face face in horror of what he had just done. Horror at how he now felt towards the Dark Lord.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net 2007.


End file.
